Of High School Crushes and First Loves
by petals.open.to.the.moon.135
Summary: Six kids, six intertwined lives, three unusual pairs. Follow them throughout their senior year and everything that comes along with high school. non- canon pairs
1. Chapter 1

**Well, hello there. Yes, I know I really am in no place to be starting a new story but….I just got this idea for an….experiment of sorts. So this story will not be featuring your average canon couples (no Edward and Bella, Rose and Emmett, or Alice and Jasper, sorry) because writing with non canon unusual couples can be a fun exercise you know? **

**I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"Here goes," I muttered to myself before entering the dark worn front doors. I was immediately assaulted with the sight of people, though not as many as I would have expected, but then again this was Forks, not Arizona.

I sighed and began walking towards what I suspected to be the front office, trying to avoid drawing attention to myself. I pushed the door open cautiously and internally breathed a sigh of relief that there weren't any other students there. I headed up to the front desk where a petite woman with soft features sat.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella…Swan. Bella Swan…and I'm new so…"Why did I have to be so socially awkward?

"Of course, I've got your schedule and map here….." She shuffled some papers around before pulling a few out and handing them to me. "And this one here's for your teachers to sign and if you could return it at the end of the day, that would be splendid." She smiled at me kindly before returning to her work.

"Thanks," I mumbled before turning to leave. I glanced at my schedule and noted that I had Trig first period before taking a look at my map to find it.

Suddenly, I hit something, well, someone, and fell back hard on my butt. Smooth Bella.

I looked up and saw two of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The one in front of me was a boy with unique bronze hair and striking green eyes who seemed to have been talking to the girl beside him, a gorgeous blonde with big violet eyes. And yes, I suddenly did feel a bit out of place and awkward in front of them. On my butt none the less.

I stood up hastily and only then did they seem to notice me as I smoothed off my clothes.

He looked at me expressionlessly before muttering a quick apology and walking off with the blonde.

He hadn't sounded mean, just…reserved? I don't know. But I had a class to get to so I didn't swell on it. Being late on my first day didn't exactly sound appealing.

I was fortunate enough that my class happened to be not so far away and I made it before the bell, breathing a sigh of relief. I walked over to the teacher, gave him the slip, and took directions on where to sit, you know the works.

I moved to the empty table I was directed to and took a seat, glad to have the table to myself. For a total of 45 seconds maybe.

I turned slightly to see a small girl with spiky black hair vacate the seat next to me before turning back to what the teacher was saying.

"Hi." I heard a soprano voice that I assumed was hers and turned back to her, noticing her large friendly smile.

"Hi." I replied lamely before mentally rolling my eyes at myself.

"I'm Alice Brandon," She introduced herself and I was a bit startled by her bubbly forwardness and personality. "You are…?"

"Bella. Bella Swan." I said and she smiled again.

"Well, nice to meet you Bella. You're new right?"

"Yeah….I moved from Arizona to live with my dad here. In Forks." I stumbled out but she only nodded.

"Well, that's cool. How do you like Forks so far?" She asked me, seeming sincerely interested.

"I-" The annoying ding of the bell interrupted me as the class shuffled out around us.

I began to gather my things and heard Alice doing the same beside me.

"Hey, and if you ever need a friend or someone to talk to just say so!" She said as we exited the hallway. "Oh, and I'll see you at lunch Bella?" She wondered aloud and I nodded.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I mumbled and she smiled before heading down the hallway. I turned also and consulted my map to find my next class.

It passed pretty uneventfully and I was glad to leave when it was finally over. On to lunch.

I made my way towards the cafeteria slowly, not particularly in any rush, but hurried through the line with my food before turning to try and find an empty table, again not wanting to draw attention to myself. Until an awkward lanky boy walked up to me.

He was about my height and had slightly unhealthy looking blonde hair and was smiling at me like we'd known each other forever.

"Um, hello?" I said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton. You must be Bella Swan, the new girl." I gritted my teeth slightly at being called the new girl but tried to smile politely.

"Yep, that's me…."

"Well, you look like you need somewhere to sit you could always-"

"Actually, Bella was just coming over to sit with me Mike, but thanks for the offer." The girl I met earlier, Alice I think, came to my rescue and steered me away from a confused.

"Thank you." I muttered to her sincerely.

"Of course Bella, after all we're friends right?" She looked up to me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we are."

"Good, and I don't want to force you to sit with me so…" She stopped in front of an empty table and looked at me.

"No, I do," I said surprised to find that it was true.

"Great!" She said and sat down at the table. I followed her lead and did the same across from her.

We talked a bit and I found it surprisingly easy to talk to her, as I hadn't really bothered trying to make best friends before. But Alice was different and I found myself slowly opening up to her.

That's when two others came and sat with us, two extremely handsome people at that. One of them was rather large, in a muscular way, and had dark curly hair and dimples that sort of opposed his burly frame. The other was tall and lean with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Emmett, Jasper, this is Bella, she's new," Alice introduced and I smiled politely at the two boys. "Bella, these are my friends…well, Emmett and Jasper."

"Hi." I said quietly and a bit awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you." The big one, Emmett, said as he smiled at me.

The blonde, who must be Jasper, just grinned a bit and muttered a quiet hello.

Alice started up the conversation again with her doing most of the talking, mostly telling me about Forks and the people here, with Emmett and Jasper sometimes joining but Jasper was pretty quiet for the most part. He wasn't exactly shy, just didn't have much to say I guess. But I was beginning to really like these three.

I looked around the cafeteria and my eyes fell upon a table in the corner where two figures sat, laughing amongst themselves. I recognized the bronze hair and realized it was the boy and girl I had run into this morning. They seemed to be facing away from everyone else, keeping to themselves. I wondered if they were together- it would only make sense two people that beautiful would date.

"Who are they?" I asked and saw the three of them turn to where I was looking.

I heard Jasper snicker, Emmett openly laughed and Alice sighed.

"What?" I asked, confused by their reactions.

"That's Rosalie Hale and Edward Mason." Jasper said and I frowned slightly.

"And?"

"Well….let's just say their not exactly the friendliest people."

"Yeah, they pretty much keep to themselves." Alice said as she looked over at them with an unknown expression in her eyes.

"Are they…together?" I asked hesitantly and she shook her head.

"No, Rosalie's dating Royce King," Alice gestured over to another table where a few boys sat, one particularly handsome I suppose with pale blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "Though they did date in middle school for a bit, but they're just friends. They've known each other since kindergarten." She murmured still watching them before looking away and engaging in a heated conversation with Emmett. I looked again though and saw Edward twirling a piece of her long golden hair around his index finger as she smiled at him. It looked pretty intimate for two friends but, hey, that's none of my business.

But I also noticed then how I wasn't the only one noticing this little exchange, as Royce was making his way over to their table looking only too happy. He stalked over before grabbing her wrist and wrenching her up from her seat as he said something to her. She flinched and Edward stood also saying something to Royce angrily but Royce ignored him before glaring at Rosalie and dropping her hand like it burned him. He then walked away as quickly as he had come before looking around the cafeteria most likely to see if anyone else had seen. Edward on the other hand had moved next to Rosalie and had his arm around her shoulders as they whispered between themselves, him not looking too happy.

I was startled and a bit confused by the exchange but I shook it off and turned back to my own table and was met with a pair of hazel eyes staring at me

"Bella do you like to shop?" Alice asked me suddenly.

"Uh well, I-"

"Alice you've only just met the girl, don't scare her away." Emmett said and I looked at him questioningly.

"Shopping is one thing Bella. Shopping with Alice is another, so choose wisely." Jasper said and I looked at Alice again who rolled her eyes and looked to me expectantly.

"Don't listen to them Bella, it'll be fun! Let's go this weekend actually!" She said excitement bursting through her voice. To be honest I didn't like shopping very much but…sigh. "That is if you want to…"

"Sure Alice. Shopping. This weekend." I smiled at her and she squealed as Jasper and Emmett rolled their eyes and laughed.

We talked for a bit longer until I heard the ring that was quickly becoming annoying, signal the end of lunch. I was glad though that Jasper happened to be in my next class, therefore not having to go alone.

We stood and cleared our table before heading to the exit.

"See you around Bella," Emmett said and I grinned at him.

"Bye Bella!" Alice called as she and Emmett left and Jasper and I started towards Biology.

"I'm sorry about Alice, she can be….overwhelming sometimes," He chuckled and I laughed.

"No, I like her, she's friendly." I said truthfully and he just nodded as we reached the classroom.

Jasper opened the door and we walked into the near full room, almost late but not quite.

He smiled at me quickly before heading to his seat. I went to the teacher to get my slip signed before turning to find a seat. But I didn't have to look far because there was only one open seat….next to Rosalie Hale. Lucky me, right?

I sighed before moving over to her table and taking a seat beside her, instantly feeling out of place next to someone like her.

The teacher gave quick instructions for our assignment, with a partner of course before leaving us to it. I noticed Rosalie already beginning, still not acknowledging my presence.

But I decided to talk to her, see if really was as bad as everyone said.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

She looked at me then and I could see the shock in her eyes for a moment before her expression became stoic once more.

"Rosalie." She said stiffly before turning back to the work.

"So….." I started before she interrupted me.

"You don't have to do that. Really." I looked at her, a bit taken aback as she stared at me, scrutinizing me under her gaze almost.

"D-do what? I'm just trying to be nice." I defended myself but she just shook her head.

"Well don't." And with that, I suddenly understood everyone's opinion of her. I glanced over at Jasper who was working with some boy who I didn't know and he met my gaze apologetically before I turned back to my table, and sighed discontentedly.

So I ended up sitting through the rest of class doing absolutely nothing as my 'partner' ignored me completely and basically did everything herself.

Finally we were dismissed and I packed my things up sluggishly before heading out the door with Jasper where low and behold, Royce King and Rosalie stood.

"I'm sorry Rose, I don't know what came over me…" He murmured to her as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Royce…"

"But I love you babe…." I saw him pull her hand towards him and kiss it before I remembered I should be walking away.

But I looked back and saw her kiss him briefly before heading to her next class. I shook my head and continued walking to fourth period. What this girl did really wasn't my business.

I looked over Jasper beside me and he looked thoughtful, before I saw him look back towards Rosalie and Royce.

"I'm sorry you had to sit with her Bella," He said to me and I chuckled.

"She's not that bad…..no, I take that back." I said lightly.

"Yeah, well, just hope that she's not in your next class. Or Edward for that fact. I really don't know what it is about those two but they sure do have something stuck up their asses." He said and I laughed before muttering a quick good bye and entering my last class. Nearly tripping over the threshold in the process.

And so finally, here I was, in my beat up red truck on my way home. After an extremely long and boring fourth period, Alice tracking me down to exchange numbers, and another run-in with Mike Newton, my first day was done. And I was alive.

During the ride home I got a text from Alice and I smiled. It felt odd having a friend, or friends I suppose. It's not that I'd never had any, I was not a complete loner, I just never was a people person so I never openly tried hard enough to make friends. But it was a welcome change, I guess. After all, I would be spending my senior year with these people.

**Kay, hope that wasn't completely horrible. And just to clear things up, I had hoped to accomplish the unclear vision of who will end up with who in the end, and not like most other stories where two are suddenly attracted to each other you know? Edwards not like, 'Man, that brunette is hot." Or Alice is not "I'm gonna marry jasper one day. I know it." Because that really bugs me these days. Plus this is featuring non canon couples as an experiment so the final couples will be determined through out the story!**

**Oh, and also just to clear some more up, so far: Bella is friends with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Rosalie and Edward are friends who keep to themselves. And Rose is dating Royce King. **

**Anyhoo, review if you want, it is appreciated! :] **


	2. Need Something That I Can Confess

_"Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_I'm sick of all the insecure_

_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away."_

_-Secrets, One Republic_

**Alice**

"Shucks!" I said loudly as I caught the time on the clock and stood abruptly from my chair, nearly knocking over my bowl of cereal in the process. I grabbed my purse from the counter and headed towards the front door quickly, not exactly wishing to be late for school.

I hesitated for a moment, as always, waiting to hear a goodbye from my parents, before remembering they weren't here. No, they were at work. As always.

I sighed quietly before hurrying out to my Porsche, tripping, and wishing for a moment that I hadn't worn the shoes that I did.

But then I remembered that they went so perfectly with my outfit that it didn't matter.

"Hey, Alice," I heard Bella say as she took a seat beside me at our lunch table. It had been a few days since she'd come to Forks and I loved her already. She was quiet sure, but I could see she was warming up to us, and I found myself finding a best friend in her also.

"Bella!" I said excitedly and she chuckled. "So, I was thinking maybe we could go to Port Angeles tomorrow, you know, to shop…." I gushed happily.

"Sounds good," She said quietly and I squealed before turning to Emmett and Jasper who had just taken a seat.

"Actually, we could all go! It'll be fun!" I congratulated myself for the lovely idea.

"Um, actually-"

"Ah, I-"

I glared at them both mildly before smiling in achievement when I saw Jaspers shoulders slump in defeat and Emmett sigh reluctantly.

"Fine."

"Yay!" I said; I loved spending time with them. They were all I had after all, what with both of my parents working compulsively, not having much time for their children.

At first, Cynthia and I made do by ourselves, until she graduated two years ago. Then I was alone, so I tried to be home as little as I could and spend as much time as I could with my friends, or even just people. But I couldn't help it, the fear of being alone, or the need to be around someone.

Emmett and Jasper knew it too, they'd been my friends since Elementary school, when we'd all moved to the same neighborhood. Our parents had become friends so we did too. It was never weird either, what with me being the only girl out of the three of us. No, we'd still been friends, all the way up to now.

But they were just that; friends. Nothing more, as many people think. They're more like brothers to me now, and that's how it was going to stay.

**Emmett**

I could tell Bella was already making her way into our little circle, and strangely I didn't mind. I had been use to having just Jasper and Alice around, so it was odd to add one more person. I mean, sure, I have other friends, we all do, but not exactly other _close_ friends.

Alice definitely like Bella, and it was understandable, what with having two boys as best friends for years. And you would have expected her to be more…..well not-girly? But now, she just about defined your typical girl, except a bit more…hyper. And she had already roped Bella into the mania that was Alice's world.

I'd been there and done that before. It can be overwhelming, to put it simply.

But I was not unhappy that Bella had come, even if it ignited Alice's sudden urge to shop with a female instead of us two. And yet we were still dragged into it. I just couldn't say no to Alice when all she wanted to do was spend time with us, even if it was –dare I say it- shopping. I knew why she was always seeking company, why I'd catch her sometimes sitting on a bench in the mall alone or walking aimlessly through any given crowded place. She didn't let it show, any of it, the fear of being alone or the reason behind it, her lonely home life. And it hurt me slightly to see her like this, this girl who I loved like a sister being neglected by her own parents.

Jasper and I had figured it out on our own though, she had never voiced it, never told us. But I'd known, especially when I use to see her watching enviously as my mom baked for us or my dad played games with me.

But she was a strong little pixie, and that's why we were friends.

And that's why I agreed to go with her.

**Jasper**

"….and we can go to this nice little boutique where they have _the _cutest clothes, and this other shop….." I vaguely heard Alice babbling endlessly to Bella whose eyes were starting to glaze over as she nodded her head and tried to keep up with Alice's rapid speech. I shook my head slightly, already feeling sorry for poor Bella. Being friends with Alice was something no one could be prepared for, that much I knew.

I poked at my food, not particularly hungry and turned towards the whole of the cafeteria, scanning the crowd for what, I don't know.

My eyes landed on the table on the other side of the large room, where I recognized Royce, his goons, a few overly eager girls, Edward, and Rosalie. I wondered briefly why they sat there today; they didn't often I'd noticed. But there Rosalie was, beside Royce, his arm thrown carelessly around her shoulders as he chatted lazily with some boy I didn't know. She on the other hand was looking away, out the window I realized, not speaking whatsoever from what I could see. Edward was on her other side, looking incredibly bored and occasionally speaking, to the girl next to him, I assumed to halt her constant advances towards him.

I remembered back before high school, before we all grew up, when I hated Rosalie and even Edward. I remember how they would stroll around as if they owned the place, how Rosalie would look at me condescendingly if we so happened to run into each other, or how she was sarcastic to the point of borderline bitchy. And I was no better really, always taking up her challenge and spitting out cutting remarks nearly as often as she. It had been almost a game to us, one that we both hated but both didn't want to end. No one had known or understood it, they just assumed we hated each other with a passion. Which was true. But we had made something deeper, something fun and dangerous.

And I had never particularly let Alice and Emmett in on it and I assumed she'd kept it from Edward also.

And then we all got to high school, and just sort of gave up. She started dating Royce and stopped paying attention to me completely. I also let the juvenile game slip through my fingers as we grew older and had begun to forget about it completely.

Rosalie hadn't crossed my mind terribly often until just this week when Bella had brought my attention to the blonde, therefore triggering the memories. But now that she was on my mind, I couldn't quite figure out how I felt about her. Sure, I use to dislike her and I was pretty sure I still did, or should at least, but I was starting to wonder if I was in any place to judge this girl I barely knew.

I turned back to my own friends, trying to shake the past from my head, as I joined half heartedly in their conversation.

**Edward**

"So, Edward, I was thinking maybe we could, you know, do something tomorrow…." I vaguely heard…..Lauren, was it?...saying to me as she scooted closer, not so subtly.

"Actually, I had plans for tomorrow." I lied smoothly as I watched her pout slightly. I rolled my eyes at her ridiculous behavior and turned away towards Rose where she and Royce were arguing about something.

"Well, what are your plans, Eddie?" It's Edward, damn it. And what happened to personal space?

"That's really none of your business but if you must know, I'm going to Port Angeles," I said and watched as she perked up again, opening her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "With Rose."

She slumped once more, before scooting away again, and not without casting Rose a glare. I chuckled quietly before turning back to Rose who was now looking at me skeptically.

"What?" I asked her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Port Angeles?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think….well…..Royce wouldn't like-"She started, her voice lowering as she glanced at her boyfriend timidly, almost fearfully and I felt the anger spike up.

"Does it matter what _Royce _likes? He doesn't own you Rose." I said to her and she cringed at my cold tone, looking away.

Why was she with that bastard? I didn't know, and I don't think she did either. But she'd have to be blind if she didn't see how he treated her. I was sure she did, and yet she was still with him.

"Okay." She said quietly as she put her hand on my wrist, her violet eyes open and unguarded. I knew what that okay meant though; she would come with me this weekend, she understood and agreed with what I said, but it still didn't change anything.

I looked away, disappointed.

She'd been dating Royce since our sophomore year. What she saw in him, I'll never know, or why she continued to take him back after all the times they'd broken up over the course of three or so years. All the times I'd thought she'd finally put her foot down and done something right in terms of their relationship. But no, he'd beg and she'd give in. Always.

And I'd ask her why. And she'd tell me the same thing, her voice quiet and her eyes averted; "Because I…I love him Edward."

She always was a horrible liar.

I'd even gone so far as to try and convince her to date someone else, anyone else. We both knew there were so many other boys out there who worshipped the ground she walked on, and yet she chose Royce.

I sighed heavily and ran my hand through my hair, before turning back to the table reluctantly. I tuned them out though, all of my mindless peers around me, even Rosalie for once.

**Rosalie**

"Rosalie I love your hair, are those highlights natural?" I heard one the harlots at the table ask me as she twirled a strand of her over processed hair around her finger, trying to look cute most likely.

I smiled at her, knowing it looked convincingly sweet before answering.

"Oh of course, are yours?"

"I-well-Yes-"

"Didn't think so." I said bitingly as I dropped the smile and leaned back in my chair, turning my attention away from her overly made up face.

I suddenly felt Royce's hand traveling lower down my shoulder and I pushed it away softly, before adjusting my sweater slightly.

"Come on Rose, tonight?" He begged me and I looked away from him, shaking my head, no. "Tomorrow?" He was whispering in my ear now, his breath hot against my face and I tried not to lean away.

"I said no."

He pulled away from me, looking at me disbelievingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"What do you think it means? It means no!" I snapped as I pulled away from his arm, and was about to turn towards Edward again when I felt Royce roughly grab my arm under the table and I gasped sharply.

"You won't talk to me that way, bitch." He said quietly but I could hear him loud and clear as I struggled to free my arm from his grasp. "And I _will_ get what I want Rose." And with that he let go roughly.

I turned from him, and tried hard to hide any traces of what had just happened as I pulled my sleeve over the bruise that was forming on my arm. I arranged my facial expression skillfully into one of indifference before focusing my full attention on Edward, who just so happened to be trying to wriggle his way out of a date with Lauren.

I chuckled to myself, listening to him make up excuses.

He always did attract most of the female population, even since elementary school. I personally had known Edward since before I could remember, he was just always there, a constant in my life for all those years, and even now. He was the one with me in all of the childhood photos my parents had taken. He was the one who was always there, waiting for me, when Royce and I would break up, though I never really came for comfort, just the company of someone I trusted.

And he was the only one outside of my family who I was sure I loved, and probably still was.

And it was always just us two, neither truly bothering to try and make more friends, as we didn't need them. We'd even tried dating once in eighth grade but realized our relationship was more that of siblings rather than romantic. And it wasn't until I started dating Royce that we sometimes sat with others, Royce's friends.

I was pulled from my thoughts when Edward turned and noticed me looking at him.

"What?" He asked after a moment and I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Port Angeles?"

"Why not?" He countered and I thought for a moment. It would be nice to get away for a while, away from everything and….everyone.

"I don't think….well…..Royce wouldn't like-"I stumbled out, my usual mask slipping out of place as I glanced at Royce unsurely. I hated that I did that, but what else could I do?

"Does it matter what _Royce_ likes? He doesn't own you Rose." Edward said, his voice low but angry and I looked away, the truth of his words cutting me.

He didn't understand though, no one did, they never had. I wasn't quite sure myself why I continued to act this way, to stay with Royce, when I knew he was far from perfect under those cerulean eyes and platinum blonde hair. But I couldn't leave him. And there were so many reasons why we should be together anyway.

My parents loved him, or the side of him they've seen at least. They even silently hoped that we would stay together, even after high school.

And he was the perfect boyfriend, on the outside. We made a good couple too…..on the outside.

He tells me he loves me. That's what mattered, right?

And I….I loved him. Yes, I did. Or at least I should, and maybe will in the future.

But Edward didn't get it.

"Okay," I murmured to him in surrender, not wanting to have this fight with him. I touched his wrist lightly and he looked at me, his green eyes searching my violet ones. I saw him nod once before turning away and I felt something in me ache.

I hated when things came between us, and for a moment I hated Royce.

But then I realized that I just wanted Edward to be my friend, I needed him to be my friend, regardless of Royce or not.


	3. Funny How It All Worked Out

"_Every choice we're making, every road we take_

_Every interaction starts a chain reaction_

_We're both affected when we least expected it_

_And when we touched then it all connected."_

_-Touch, Natasha Bedingfeild _

**Bella**

"Alice, I don't need to dress up to go shopping!" I said to her as she rummaged through my closet, muttering to herself about what I should wear for our trip today. Oh, and completely ignoring me.

"Alice, are you listening to me?"

More muttering.

I give up.

"Aha! Perfect!" She exclaimed after a moment as she emerged holding a few articles of clothing I honestly didn't remember having before today. "Here, put this on Bella."

"Alice-" I started but she just shoved the clothes into my arms and steered me towards my bathroom.

"I'll, wait here, so hurry now! We have shopping to do!" And with that she closed the door leaving me standing here, slightly dumbfounded.

This girl, I swear.

I sighed though and began to remove my pajamas, well, sweats and t-shirt that is, deciding I might as well just listen to her. After all, she had arrived at my house at eleven in the morning ringing the doorbell repeatedly until I was forced to get off my lazy ass and get it, having forgotten that Charlie was out fishing. And then, she'd hugged me quickly before running up the stairs and to my closet before I could even close the door. And she'd been in that closet for about half an hour. Honestly, I didn't even have that many clothes.

And I had tried to be mad at her, but how could I? Let me know when you meet someone who can.

I pulled on the shirt she'd handed me before turning to look in the mirror, surprised that I liked what she given me. It was a simple blue tunic, paired with dark skinny jeans and flats. Not my usual style but I think I'm learning to trust Alice, specifically when it comes to fashion.

"Done yet?" She called to me, and I took one last look in the mirror before heading back to my room where Alice was standing with a curling iron in one hand and a make-up bag in the other. I groaned internally. "Hair and Make-Up now!"

"Alice, I really don't need that, we're just going to Port Angeles, not to meet the president!" I said, exasperated but she just shook her head, brushing me off as she sat me down in a chair.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…..you wouldn't wear this to meet the president. No, probably something more…formal, yes, a dress, most likely-"

I looked up at her and she quieted.

"I mean if you really don't want to…." She said as she started to back up and I felt bad suddenly.

"No, Alice it's fine. Maybe I'll even like it." I said and she smiled before moving back to mess with my hair some more. "Make me pretty Alice!" I said, trying to sound excited.

"Oh, Bella, you're already pretty."

"Aw, thanks Alice," I muttered. "But you're way prettier."

"Bella…..accept the compliment, hun." She said I laughed, before we were silent again.

"Alice?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get all this stuff anyway? I could have sworn you didn't have it this morning…." I asked her suddenly, the thought having just occurred to me. I mean really, a curling iron, a make-up bag?

"I had it in my purse, silly." She replied like I should have already known that. Like everyone carried this stuff around in their purse.

A few minutes later and she was done with my hair, I was still not allowed to look until 'her magic was complete'.

Suddenly she was in front of me jabbing something in my eye and I yelped.

"Bella. We are not going to get anywhere if you do not sit still." She told me, hands on her hips.

"But you stabbed me in the eye with that….that-"

"Eyeliner."

"Yes, eyeliner."

"Because you blinked and squirmed! Now please sit still dear, Bella, we're almost done." She said and I folded my arms across my chest in defeat.

"Fine."

I did as she said and it was over pretty quickly, nothing else invading my eye surprisingly.

"There!" She smiled, clearly satisfied with her work and I stood to look in the mirror, once more surprised that I didn't look like a clown, but actually looked….nice. I didn't wear make-up often but Alice made it look so natural.

"Like it?" She came up next to me and I nodded. "I didn't have to do much, after all."

"Thanks," I said turning to hug her before she laughed and insisted we needed to go. She grabbed her purse, having stuffed her beauty studio into it, how, I'll never know, but then again it was a large bag. Especially for someone as little as her.

I grabbed my own bag and followed her outside where a yellow Porsche was parked.

"This is yours?" I asked incredulously still looking at the car and how strange it looked next to my beat up red truck.

"Mhmm, come on, there's shopping to be done!" She climbed in the drivers side and I scrambled to get in the passenger side before she sped out of my driveway, much to fast to be safe.

"Where are Jasper and Emmett? They were coming right?" I asked as we walked along the sidewalk, hands full of bags, yes, mine also, and I suddenly remembered.

"Yes, actually, they were supposed to be here an hour ago…." She checked her phone for the time, and I saw that it was half past four. I had no idea we'd been out that long; I had been enjoying myself surprisingly, not only shopping but Alice had let me drag her into a few stores of my choice also. "Maybe they'll just meet us at the restaurant."

"Restaurant?" I asked, clueless as to this addition of our day.

"Oh, yeah, didn't I tell you?" She asked and I shook my head. "Oh, sorry about that, but I thought maybe we could all go to dinner at this nice little restaurant down the street, if you want to."

I _was_ getting pretty hungry.

"Sure, why not."

"Awesome. So…..we'll eat in an hour or two?" I nodded and we continued walking until someone came up in front of us from around the corner and I jumped, a hand flying to my chest in relief when I realized it was just Emmett.

"Emmett! Where have you been….and where's Jasper?" Alice asked immediately as he looked at her apologetically.

"Actually, see…..it's a long story."

"I've got time." I refrained from chuckling as she put her hand on her hip looking at him expectantly.

Emmett sighed before continuing. "Well, we chose to come separately, deciding we'd just meet up when we saw you two, but then I got lost on the way here and I called Jasper but he was no help so that took a bit until I asked a kind looking old lady for directions but I fell and bumped into her and she thought I was trying something so….well, that didn't go well. So I just left until I asked someone else, and finally got here. And I don't know where Jasper is…I thought he would be here, by now."

Well, I wasn't expecting that to come out of his mouth. And neither was Alice I guess.

"What? You got lost and….an old lady…Jasper….oh, never mind." She gave up trying to understand.

"Oh, and hello to you too Alice." He glared at her half heartedly before turning to me. "Hey, Bella." He smiled this time, showing off dimples I hadn't noticed before while still looking at me and I saw his eyes rake over me breifly before he realized what he was doing and turned away sheepishly. I on the other was blushing like mad, probably looking like a tomato, as I felt my prior confidence shake a little. "You...look nice." I heard him say and I turned another shade of red.

"Thanks?" I said shyly as I looked up at his hazel eyes, just now noticing how nice they were…..

"Doesn't she?" Alice said happily as she linked arms with me and I pulled my mind back to reality. "So, now that Emmett's here, we can shop some more!"

"What does my being here have to with shopping more?" He asked confusedly as we began walking once more, Emmett a step behind us.

"Because you can hold these bags, so my hands will be free for more!" She said excitedly and I chuckled at his expression and her ridiculous logic.

As if on cue, she turned quickly and handed her bags to Emmett who only grumbled in response.

"That's what you get for being late," was all she had to say about it and I shook my head, grinning.

**Rosalie**

"Edward." I said, frowning slightly when he didn't look up from the book he was reading.

"Edward." Louder this time.

Still no answer.

I sighed before standing up and moving closer, I didn't want to get kicked out the book store for yelling after all.

"Edward Anthony Mason." His head snapped up and he glared at me. Oh, yes, Edward, I went there.

He hated being called by his full name. But I do not appreciate being ignored so of course I had to play that card.

"Yes, Rosalie?" Yep, Eddie boy was not pleased. But that wasn't my problem right now.

"As I was trying to tell you before, I'm going to go look at a few other shops I've been meaning to go to so…don't miss me too much." I added sarcastically as he turned back to his book, disregarding me. Ugh, he got on my nerves sometimes. But then again that's why he was my friend. "I'll meet you at the restaurant in an hour, okay?"

"Uhuh."

I rolled my eyes before turning to head out of the book store we'd been in for the past half hour. I noticed the sky darkening already and I quickened my pace instinctively as I headed for one of the stores, which I was sure was in this direction….I think.

I guess not, I thought to myself, as I turned a corner and found myself at a dead end. I turned back around to go back the way I came, turning a few more times, not really bothering to keep track of where I was going anymore. I had to come upon it sometime; Port Angeles wasn't even that big. After a few blocks though I realized I was alone outside of some store I didn't recognize.

Well, fuck.

I was lost.

I sighed in annoyance before checking the time on my phone.

Almost five thirty.

"Lovely." I muttered before stuffing it back in my pocket and starting to walk again, trying my best to remember the way I came.

"Rosie."

I froze as the familiar voice rang out behind me. I turned slowly, praying silently it wasn't who I thought it was only to find my suspicions were correct.

"Royce." I said stiffly, folding my arms across my chest. "What are you doing here?" More like, how did you know I was here?

"You thought I wouldn't find out about your little outing with _Eddie_?" He asked me mockingly and I flinched, looking down.

I didn't answer as he stepped closer, his pale eyes piercing through me with an animalistic glint that chilled me to the bone. I was about to take a step back when he suddenly reached out and grasped my arm, hard enough that I gasped in pain.

"Royce…."

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me and again I didn't answer, just squirmed slightly to free myself from his grasp but he only gripped harder as he yanked me closer to him. I could feel his breath on my face, the faintest scent of alcohol present. "Back to Edward? I don't think so."

"Royce!" I said again, my voice urgent. "Stop!" But he either didn't hear me or ignored me. And I was sure it wasn't the latter.

He turned and started walking again, I didn't know where, but I did know a few things.

One, my arm was going to bruise.

Two, I couldn't get out of his grip.

Three, I was pretty sure what was going to happen if I didn't act fast.

I struggled to push his hand off my arm but it was no use, and I was forced to stumble along with him.

I thought for a moment about what to do before I let out a high pitched scream, as loud as I could but was met with his fist to my cheek, silencing me. I felt tears sting in my eyes but I took no notice.

"Bitch." He muttered as he threw me down roughly. I tried to ignore the stinging pain on my face as I attempted to scramble to my feet but he only kicked me and I gasped.

The next thing I knew he was ripping my sweater off, scratching me in the process, on purpose or not, I wasn't sure. I wasn't quite sure of anything right now.

I felt his hands go to my shirt and I opened my mouth to scream again but felt him shove something in my mouth, which turned out to be his hat.

He was working on my blouse as I kicked and punched as best I could but it was fruitless. He was going to win. He always won.

"I told you I would get what I wanted Rosie, I told you." He said as he gave up on my shirt and moved to attempt to unzip my jeans. I kicked again, nailing him in the leg, but he only hit me again, the pain becoming overbearing. "Now, don't be like that. I know you want this too."

I would have spat, if my mouth wasn't stuffed with a hat.

I saw him start to unzip his own pants then, and I tried for a second time to get up but it only earned me a swift kick to the ribs and I squeaked as the air was knocked from me.

I then began to slowly tune out, push the reality of Royce's hands away. Forget the pain pulsing against my skin. Just drift.

I closed my eyes, knowing what was going to happen, and realizing I had no way out. And I felt so many things just then; pain, both physical and emotional, self-loathing, anger, and even some regret.

Regret that I even dated Royce. Regret that I ignored Edward's advice. Regret that I would probably never be able to give…this….my first time to someone I loved.

Because I sure as hell didn't love this son-of-a bitch.

There goes the anger.

Anger at myself, at Royce, at everyone right now.

But I suddenly felt Royce pulled off of me by some unknown force and I opened my eyes to see someone snap their fist straight at Royce's nose and I felt a sick sort of satisfaction at the resounding crack that echoed after.

I pulled the hat from my mouth, and scrambled to my feet, wary of the bruises on my ribs and arm. I backed up slowly until I was flat against the brick wall as I watched the two with wide, foggy eyes. Everything was sliding in and out of focus and I blinked furiously, trying to clear it.

I averted my eyes though, the familiar sensation of vertigo over-whelming me before suddenly lurching forward and vomiting shamelessly on the pavement. I took a few deep breaths when I was done, letting the shock of the situation wear down before standing up straight again.

I felt disgusting. I looked down at myself, readjusting my clothes a bit after noticing then that my blouse and jeans were still intact, Royce clearly having been too disoriented to undo either. This pleased me, I realized, it made me feel slightly less….dirty, but I still had the strong urge to shower. And brush my teeth.

I looked up gingerly, noticing that Royce was no longer present and I instantly felt a sense of relief before my eyes fell upon the person who….saved me.

I cocked my head a bit to side as they approached me slowly and I flinched, taking a step back instinctively.

But to my surprise it was just…..Jasper Whitlock.

His blue eyes were looking at me closely as he walked closer cautiously. I held his gaze, studied it with my own eyes, and was again surprised to find there was only concern in his eyes.

He stopped about a yard away then, probably afraid of my reaction if he came any closer.

And a part of me didn't want him to, the part that was ashamed to be seen this way; weak and vulnerable. Not to mention probably having bad breath now and standing near my own vomit.

But the other part of me, the part that felt slightly lost in the moment, wanted him closer, as strange as it was to admit.

I wanted to know someone was there, someone who wouldn't hurt me. Just a moment's reassurance.

"Are you…..okay?" He asked finally, his voice slicing through the lingering silence, as he ran his hand through his hair, seemingly to reduce the traces of anger I could sense from him.

I didn't say anything, not quite sure of the answer. I wanted to say yes, I was, but I honestly didn't know.

Was I okay?

Bruised? Yes. Feeling extremely awkward? Um…yeah. Disgusted with myself? Certainly. But okay?

I wasn't sure.

And then I looked up at him again, at his busted lip and bloody knuckles, the way the dull light from the street lamps illuminated the contours of his handsome face. The way his bloody lip contrasted with his pale skin in the darkness, the way his blue eyes felt so out of place in this dark corner of town. The way I felt a strange sensation flowing through me as he watched me and I, him. A sensation resembling security and safety.

But I was okay.

"Yeah." I said quietly, my voice slightly hoarse, and he nodded, shifting his weight from foot to foot almost nervously.

It was quiet again, and I was starting to really feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"…Thank you."

I felt his gaze on me then, as I looked down at my shoes. And he didn't say anything for a moment, I wasn't sure if I wanted him to, before I heard him take a step, now directly in front of me.

"Come on," Jasper said, his voice forcing me to look up as he extended his hand to me. He watched me as my eyes flitted from his hand to his eyes and back again. He was giving me a choice. I looked at his pale hand, long thin fingers and faded scars. And even if I barely knew him, really truly knew him, I wanted to grasp that hand and hold it. Feel the security of his fingers around mine, the assurance that someone was there.

And I felt I could trust him.

And so I threw caution to the wind, pretty stupid of me after what just happened, but I did.

I stretched my arm out then, slowly, before setting my hand in his, feeling a hint of a smile on my face, so out of place almost, as he wrapped his fingers around mine.

And he led me away, from Royce, from my fears, from myself just ten minutes ago.

**Jasper**

I wasn't sure what had come over me, really. But when I had seen her…seen him….it made my blood boil. And I'd snapped.

And after he'd ran, I had turned to her, really looked at her, and I felt angry all over again.

The purple bruise that marred her pretty face and another on her exposed arm, and worst of all- the vulnerable look I'd never seen on Rosalie Hale's face. It unnerved me but I still focused on her.

I could tell how disgusted she was with herself at that moment by the way she continuously averted her eyes from my gaze and looked down upon herself, a slight sneer on her face. And even if I really _didn't_ know her, I had felt like just wrapping my arms around her, wanting so badly to take the pain away.

And neither of us had even registered remotely that we hadn't acknowledged each other's presence in years or that our past 'together' wasn't one of friends.

It had been…indescribable as we had looked at each other. There had been a feeling of fierce familiarity yet also one that you get when meeting someone for the first time. I'd known that it wasn't the same hard and bitter Rosalie I'd seen passing by in the hallways for the most of my school years. Not the girl who I'd argued with as a hobby. Not the girl I'd seen in the cafeteria just yesterday.

She'd been pressed against the wall, her muscles rigid and her stance defensive, but her eyes had been completely open. They were alive with raw vulnerability. But there was also trust, swirling around in those violet orbs.

I wasn't particularly sure where I was taking her, just away from there, but before I knew it I found myself bringing her towards the restaurant before I stopped.

"Um….you-" I started but she interrupted me with a small smile. I resisted the urge to blink twice to know if she was really smiling without spite and bitterness laced into it.

"The restaurant's fine." She said quietly, and I saw her eyes dart down to our still intertwined hands. But I didn't let go. Neither did she. "I'm meeting Edward there…" She murmured and we both looked away.

"Oh, alright," I said as we continued walking again.

It was silent for a few moments and I was aware of everything about her at the moment. Her warm hand in mine. Her quick steps to keep up with my long strides. Her occasional sharp inhale, probably due to the bruises.

And then I wondered for a moment why she was so calm, so collected.

"You're sure you're fine?" I asked finally and she nodded.

"Yeah…why?"

Um….

"I thought you'd be…."

"I'm not that weak." She stated flatly, but her tone was not unkind. "And I…..feel safe right now." She averted her gaze as she admitted this quietly, the streetlights seeming to suddenly become of interest to her.

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything.

"He didn't betray me, you know," I heard her say softly after a moments silence. I glanced at her, confused slightly. "He may have…have…hurt me. But he didn't betray me." Her tone was melancholic as she tilted her head up, looking into the deep darkness of the sky.

"But he-"

"I know…" She murmured, seeming to contemplate if she wanted to go on. "But I never trusted him in the first place."

I saw our destination now, and also saw Alice, Bella, and Emmett waiting outside of it. But there was someone else too….Edward?

And I stopped abruptly then, and she halted beside me too, looking up, her expression puzzled.

My next question surprised her though, and myself, honestly.

"Did you love him?"

She looked taken aback for a moment but recovered quickly before answering.

"No." Her voice was unwavering.

We stayed like that for a split second, just looking at each other, blue on blue.

I looked away after a moment, reluctantly, before speaking.

"We should go…their waiting."

Her eyes darted towards each of our respective companions before she removed her hand from mine, slowly, lingering for a moment before the contact disappeared completely.

She looked at me once more before beginning walk over to Edward, who hadn't noticed us yet.

Alice had.

"Jasper!" She said loudly and Bella and Emmett's heads turned towards me simultaneously. Edward turned also, as Rosalie reached him, and he took in the sight of her disheveled hair, slightly purple cheek, and the marks on her arm.

"Rose-"He said, shocked I could tell before turning to notice me also, his eyes narrowing. I took a step back involuntarily.

"No!" She said once she realized what he was thinking. "No….it was….Royce." She struggled out looking away from Edward, and my suddenly silent friends.

Edwards's eyes flashed as he moved closer, and took her in his arms. I looked away and walked over to Alice.

"Jasper?" She asked questioningly, her whole demeanor having changed as she looked between Rosalie and me. But what was I suppose to say? I knew there was more than one question laced into that small one.

"What happened?" Bella asked me this time, quietly. Emmett seemed uncharacteristically quiet.

"I was coming to find you guys when….I saw them….and he was, um…."

"Oh!" Alice said her hand flying to her mouth and I looked away.

Bella and Emmett looked shocked also. Rosalie and Edward were talking amongst themselves quietly.

"There was no way you could have known." Rosalie was saying softly before her gaze met mine. "And besides I'm fine now." She said to him, still looking at me, the gratitude evident.

Edward followed her gaze and seemed to comprehend the situation, as he visibly relaxed.

The silence that followed was borderline awkward as we all stood there, suddenly having realized _who_ we were standing with.

Of course it was Alice who broke the quiet.

"Well….we came here to eat right?" She said, trying to bring the mood up. I noticed she glanced at Edward and Rosalie briefly also.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Emmett spoke up, turning back into his usual boisterous self and I chuckled.

He and Alice headed inside with Bella and I a few paces behind.

"Those two…" She muttered, and shook her head.

I grinned and was vaguely aware of Edward and Rosalie entering behind us.

I suddenly heard Alice's voice as she spoke to the waiter.

"Table for six, please."

I was surprised to say the least, and everyone else seemed to be also.

"You guys don't mind?" She asked Rosalie and Edward as we were led to our table. I saw Edward look at Rosalie quickly and she smiled and nodded. "Great!" Alice exclaimed.

**Bella**

It was strange to say the least.

Strange having the two people who, before now, I had thought to be arrogant and self-absorbed seated at the same table. And Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, had grown up thinking this, I knew. But as we all interacted tonight, I began to think maybe there was more to them. I had seen no arrogance on Edward's part, or self-centeredness of Rosalie's. And hearing what almost happened to her, seeing those bruises on her pretty face and her exposed arm, I felt for the girl.

We were seated then, myself between Emmett and Rosalie who were directly across from Alice and Jasper, and Edward directly across from me. I was greatly aware of Emmett next to me, specifically the way his arm sometimes brushed against mine when he shifted in his chair.

I heard Rose excuse herself to go to the ladies room to clean up and Alice volunteer to accompany her quietly. I assumed that I should go also so I stood from my chair clumsily before following them.

There was no one else in there as we entered and Alice bounded over to the sink, Rosalie moving to examine herself in the mirror.

I saw her run her hand gingerly over her cheek, which was a slight purple color, grimacing also.

"Does it look bad?" She asked us and I only moved closer to lean on the sink, not sure how to answer her. "Oh, of course it looks bad….and I don't even have my make up with me…" She scolded herself quietly and Alice perked up.

"I do!"

Rosalie looked at her, eyebrows raised, obviously surprised by her sudden excitement, and watching as Alice brought out countless products from her purse. She looked to me then and I laughed at her expression.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this normal for her." I said and she cracked a smile.

"Okay, I'll fix you right up!" Alice said as she went to work on Rosalie.

We were silent for a few moments, the only sound being Alice occasionally shuffling the items on the counter.

"I was so stupid." I suddenly heard her murmur and I looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and Rosalie sighed.

"Dating him. It was stupid, of me…." She said softly, as she played with the hem of her shirt. "I should have seen it coming."

"Why did you date him?" I blurted out suddenly, before my eyes widened and I realized what I'd her. "I'm sorry…..I didn't mean…" I tried to backtrack but she just smiled at me.

"No its fine….Bella, right?" She asked and I nodded remembering we'd never been properly introduced. "And for many reasons really….my parents wanted me to be with him and he had convinced me that he loved me. That was the main reason, though now that I think back on it, I don't think I ever truly believed him. I had even tried to love him and use to tell myself that I would in time. But I never did even though I took him back each time we broke up, thinking maybe it would work this time. But now look where that all got me."

I realized then, that she'd just revealed a large part of her to us and my whole view on her changed. I found myself wanting to talk to her more, to get to know her, to be her friend.

Alice had paused and was looking at Rosalie with watery eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Rose!" She said loudly as she hugged Rosalie.

She patted the small girls back lightly before Alice pulled back.

"You don't mind if I call you that, do you?" She asked suddenly and Rosalie laughed before shaking her head. I laughed too, and the mood between us changed quickly, to the relief of all of us. "Yay!" And with that she was back to working on Rose's face.

It was quiet for a minute before Alice announced she was done. I saw Rosalie look in the mirror, before smiling, a glint of sadness flashing in her eyes before it was gone.

"It's almost like it was never there…" I heard her murmur softly to herself as she looked at her cheek which now looked good as new, thanks to Alice's 'magical make-up' as I'd taken to calling it. "Thanks Alice." She turned to the small girl who had stuffed her work station into her purse for the second time today.

"No, problem," She said happily as we headed back out to our table. "I'm just glad we can all finally be friends."


End file.
